Ootori From Hell
by deadlilli
Summary: The Ootori family has a secret not many know about. Yoshio Ootori has another daughter who is still in high school. She is the devil of the demon family... and Kyoya's twin, Kiriko.
1. Chapter 1

I finally get to go home today, I thought as I walked into the private jet. I was sent away to travel all around the world to be educated on every language and culture that there is. Today I spent my last day in New York before I got to fly home. I have now been to every country in the world, learning their languages, cultures, customs, for at least a week in each country. Except the countries like China, Russia, Britain, the USA, and Canada since they are so huge. So troublesome, however, I did learn a lot from it.

"Ootori-sama, we are taking off now." said my personal maid Alice. She traveled everywhere with me and was like my personal assistant. When I was told that I was to go travel around the world I was originally going to get a butler. Sadly my overprotective brothers and father said no as butlers are usually guys. I am happy with Alice though. She truly is a sweetheart.

"Arigatou Alice." I said to her without looking up from my computer. I was calculating how much work was needed to make up all the money which I spent on this trip. My fathers company could pay for it all but it is always better to be ahead. After all that is what father expects from us.

I sighed as I thought about it. I have to make my business expand now. I don't have enough income coming in to sustain my daily expenses. Nii-san's business is still slightly bigger than mine. I shall pass him though. I am just as smart as him. We are the same in everything, except maybe sex, and the only reason my company is behind is because I haven't been working hard enough. I guess I won't be getting much sleep on this flight.

I looked up through my glasses towards the window. It's amazing how small the world is in comparison to space. Earth is like a dust speck in the universe. Us humans, we're the microscopic atoms.

Shaking myself out of my train of thought I looked back down at my computer. I have so much work to do.

"Ootori-sama, The plane is about to land would you like another cup of coffee or shall I take your cup for you?" Alice asked drawing my attention away from my computer. I had finally gotten ahead of nii-san. Not by much though.

"You may take my cup. What time of day will it be when we arrive?" I asked her.

"We will arrive at 2 p.m. Kyoya Ootori-sama will still be in school, Fuyumi Ootori-Shido-sama will be at her husbands house, Akito Ootori-sama will be at university, Yuichi Ootori-sama will be at the hospital, Yoshio Ootori-sama will be at the house doing paperwork." she told me.

"Do any of my siblings know I am coming back?" I asked her.

"Not that I am aware of Ootori-sama."

"When will Kyoya-nii be coming home?"

"He usually arrives around 5:30, however he is involved in a club and it occasionally runs late Ootori-sama."

"Take me back to the house when we arrive then. I wish to speak to father then go to sleep."

"Hai, Ootori-sama." she said as bowed and left to go tell the pilot that it was okay to land.

We arrived at the mansion and I was escorted to Otosan's study. I knocked at the door and waited.

"Enter." he said in his usual distant tone. He's been like this since Okaasan died.

"Otosan. I'm home." I said as I came in.

"Kiriko." he said sounding surprised. "I thought you were not going to arrive for another week. Why are you back so early?"

"The congress session in the United States finished early so I was able to leave and come home early." I told him with a mask. We were not allowed to show emotions unless absolutely necessary. Not since mom died.

"That is good then. I shall ring Ouran and let them know you will be attending school tomorrow." he said regaining his composure. "Your room is not prepared as I was not expecting you until next week. You may stay in Kyoya's room until tomorrow. I will have your room prepared. If there is anything in there you would like, your room is exactly the same as it was 4 years ago. You may grab whatever pleases you before the maids tidy it and renovate it to a taste appropriate of someone your age."

"Arigatou Otosan. I shall leave you to get back to your work." I said as I closed the door to his room and made my way to where nii-san and my rooms were.

Since we where twins we has adjoining rooms though I doubt he has entered my room in the past four years. He was very upset with me for leaving, I thought as I walked to my door.

I opened the door and memories came flooding in. So I immediately closed it and went to nii-sans room. I opened the door then closed it behind me. Letting go of all of my composure I ran to to bed and jumped on it. Climbing beneath the covers I inhaled the sent of my brother. I missed him a lot. This bed is so comfy. I really would like to get some sleep. Then I slowly drifted to sleep hoping to never wake up.

I woke up the next morning feeling something besides me. I rubbed my eyes and reached for my glasses.

Wait, that's weird. I don't remember taking my glasses off... or changing.

I put my glasses on and look besides me and see nii-san.

So I did the normal thing any sane person waking up my brother would do. I poked him in the eye.

Thank you so much for reading. I just started writing and I'm not sure if I'm any good at it. Please leave comments where I made mistakes or things that I could fix to help me along with my writing. I would really appreciate it. Again, Thank you so much!

~lilli


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I stepped out of the limo. The idiot, Tamaki, wanted to do a tropical theme cosplay which simply wasn't in the budget. Of course, that means I have to work twice as hard to be able to come up with the money to do that. Plus, that idiotic company that always seems to be competing against me is ahead of me again.

I walked up to my room and opened the door preparing myself for a long night. Something was wrong was a pair of shoes on the floor along with an unfamiliar computer and notebook on my desk. The there was a lump in my bed. Walking slowly towards my bed I look and see, my sister? She's not meant to be back for at least another week. What is she doing here.

I sat on the bed and started petting her hair. I missed her so much, though I would never admit it. She slowly opened her eyes not completely awake and said, "Onii-san?"

"Hai, I'm here."

"Come here and sleep. I missed you." she said in a whisper.

"If that is what you want. Let me change first though. You should change too."

"I'm too lazy nii-san. You change me."

"Hai."

So I changed her into the night clothes the maids laid out on the edge of the bed for maids where probably to scared to wake her up. Then I went to go change and climbed into bed with her.

"Onii-san?" she asked me

"Hai"

"Please stay with me. I missed you so much."

"Of course." I said as I watched her drift back into a deep sleep. She probably won't remember any of this in the morning.

I tried to get out of bed to go do some more work but she had a death grip on me and wouldn't let go of my arm. So reluctantly, I laid back in my bed and tried to sleep.

-  
I woke up the next morning to someone poking my face, or, more specifically, my eye. Truth be told, it's not the nicest way to be woken up. Especially if you're me. As I hate being woken up.

Grabbing whoever's hand it was to make it stop I decided to ignore the person and go back to sleep.

"Nii-san." I heard someone whisper in my ear. It sounded like Kiriko. "I got a boyfriend while I was away."

'Wait! My sister is not allowed to have a boyfriend. I will kill whoever this person is.' I thought as I sat up strait on my bed.

Then, of course, my sister starts laughing her heart out.

I glare at her and tell her, "You're not allowed to have a boyfriend. You're my baby sister who shall never have any boy touch her other than me and my siblings."

Still somewhat laughing she says, "You do know it was just a joke to wake you up?"

I glared at her again. "What do you want anyways?" I asked her.

"We have to go to school soon and I wanted to know why I'm in different clothing."

"I changed you into sleeping clothes last night so you wouldn't be uncomfortable."

"Really?" she asked sounding genuinely surprised.

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. We had to leave for school in half and hour and I believe that the maids still haven't put her clothes out yet. I reached for my glasses and phone and dialled the number for the maids.

"Send up the uniform for Kiriko immediately." I said into the phone hen hung up.

"Your uniform should be here in a minute. While you wait why don't you take a shower. I need to heck to see if Otosan is awake. I have something I need to talk to him about." I told Kiriko.

"Okay, Nii-san." she said rubbing her eyes as she walked into the bathroom.

I heard a knock at the door and opened it.

"Here is Kiriko-sama's uniform. Is there anything else you need?" said the maid who was holding out the uniform.

"Is Otosan awake?" I asked coldly.

"No Kyoya-sama. He is still asleep. He said that he wished to speak with you when you get back from school today."

"Hai. You may leave then." I dismissed her as I took the uniform and went to the bathroom.

I knocked on the door and said, "Kiriko, I will leave the clothes on the counter for you. If I may come in."

"Okay. Just don't look."

I opened the door put the clothes down and walked out planning to go to Kiriko's old room. I hope they hadn't done anything to it yet. There are a few things I wanted to grab for her before they toss everything.

I walked into the room that looked exactly the same as when she left years ago. I looked at her bed and grabbed her old teddybear. Then went to her bedside table and took the picture of our whole family including mum. We where probably 10 when it was taken.

Then I went back to my room and hid the items in my draw and got changed. I picked up my computer and almost sighed in relief when I realised that I had done all the homework I needed to have done yesterday. I decided to call the school ahed of time to make sure my sister's schedule was sorted and that we where all in the same classes. Then I called the maids again and asked where my brothers and sister where. I knew that Kiriko would want to see them now or after school.

After finishing the phone calls I figured out that after I took her to the host club. The driver would take her to go visit Yuichi-nii at the hospital then take me home so I can talk to Otosan. Then the car would go back and pick her up to go see Akito-nii.

Kiriko opened the door and asked me what we where doing for breakfast. I looked at her and realised that she wasn't wearing the uniform. Instead she was wearing dark blue jeans and a red tank top with a cream sweater over it.

"What happened to you uniform?" I asked her.

"Onii-san. That uniform is horrid. It's yellow, which looks horrible on basically everyone, and even if I could pull it off its too frilly." she whined.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't change her mind, then told her that breakfast would be served in the car as we where running late. She nodded and we headed to he first day of real school in years. This was going to be interesting.

AN: Please let me know if I make any grammar/spelling/character mistakes. Also please let me know if you have any ideas. I want to make this story the best that it can be. ^-^

~lilli


	3. Chapter 3

As I climbed in the car I looked over at my brother. He had pulled out his laptop and was typing away. I think he must have been catching up on the work he missed last night. I probably shouldn't have stayed in his room. I let out a little sigh.

Kyoya heard and looked over at me with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I kept you from doing work last night." I apologized. "I was just so tired when I got home and I wanted to surprise you but instead I fell asleep."

"It's fine. You needed the sleep." He told me.

I sighed as I sat back into the seat of the limo and looked outside the window. I wonder what would happen. This is the first time I've been to a real school in ages.

A couple of minutes passed and I saw a humongous pink building which the limo was pulling up to.

"Ne, Nii-san? Is this our school?" I asked.

He looked up and confirmed my suspicions then closed his laptop and put it in his bag.

I got out of the car and looked towards the building. People where staring at me. I wonder if it is because I am new. Or maybe Kyo-nii is really popular.

"Mommy!" I hear someone shout in the distance. "Daughter is saying dirty words again."

I looked over to my brother and see him being tackled into a weird man hug by a blonde guy who is most likely his age.

The blonde guy looks at nii-san then me then back at nii-san.

"Hello my princess." the blonde guy says to me. "I am Souh Tamaki. Who might you be?"

Kyoya then says, "Tamaki, this is my twin sister Ootori Kiriko. I don't believe you have met. She just arrived back from her four year trip around the world. Kiriko, this is-"

"Souh Tamaki. Son of the headmaster here at Ouran." I said in Japanese before switching to French to say, "Pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you from my brother. You're from France, correct?"

"Yes, my princess. Pleasure is all mine to be able to meet such a lady as you." he replied in French before turning to Kyo-nii and saying in Japanese, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister Mommy! We could have planed a huge surprise party and, and," he stopped himself turning back to me and said, "How about I introduce you to the rest of the Host Club."

"That sounds wonderful but I have to go to the office to get my schedule before class. I don't want to be late on my first day. Maybe after class?" I said trying to be polite to Kyo-nii's over eccentric friend.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Then you could come to the Host Club and meet everyone. I have to introduce you to my lovely daughter. But you should stay away from those shady, no good, twins." Tamaki ranted on and on about the Host Club until I stopped him and told him that I really had to get to class.

He waved goodbye as me and nii-san went to the office to go get my schedule. Once I got my schedule Kyo-nii told me that we shared all the same classes and that he would show me around.

When we got to the classroom Kyoya went in and told me to wait outside for him. As I stood outside the door I thought about what the Host Club would be like. I was surprised when I found out the Kyo-nii was in a group like that. I hadn't expected him to be involved in such a frivolous club. Then I wound out that Tamaki-san was in it and realized what had happened. Father probably asked Kyo-nii to befriend Tamaki-san in hopes to get in better graces with Tamaki-san's grandmother.

I was pulled out of my thought as I heard the door slide open. A person who I assume was the teacher cam out and greeted me telling me that I should come in and introduce myself to the class.

I walk inside and the teacher says, "Everybody, please welcome our new student who has been traveling the world for the past four years."

"Hello." I say as I bowed. "My name is Ootori Kiriko, I am Ootori Kyoya's twin sister, please take care of me."

The teacher then says, "If you have any questions for Ms. Ootori, please find her outside of class. Ootori-san, you can sit between your brother and Souh Tamaki."

I look over and see Tamaki waving. I sweat-dropped and thought, this is going to be a long day.

AN: Sorry it's short, and that I haven't been posting, and for making you guys wait so long. I just have way to much going on in my life right now. I hope you can forgive me! Also, please tell me if I made any mistakes or if you have any ideas or anything really. I like talking to people! :)


End file.
